The Story Of Love
by casie200
Summary: This takes place during the last episode when Tamaki saves Haruhi after she falls off a bridge but in my version Hikaru storms off if you want to know what hapens you'll have to read and find out : Rated T just in case. :P
1. Chapter 1

Casie200 here this is my first story so go easy on me please anyway this is the summery of the story: in the last episode of the season Tamaki saved Haruhi after she fell off a bridge. In my story Hikaru got jealous and stormed off because Tamaki always saves Haruhi so then Hikaru finally realizes he is in love with her so he has to try to find a way to tell her. Along with a few other events that will happen. By the way its 2 days before school is over. Please review. (The chapters will be short but there will be lots of them.)

CHAPTER 1: HIKARU'S CONFESSTION

"Haruhi are you ok" Tamaki says "I'm fine" says Haruhi "you sure took a nasty fall are you sure you're fine" Kaoru asks "yes I'm fine really no need to worry". "Hey Hikaru what's wrong" asks Kaoru while the others were talking to Haruhi "it's nothing" says Hikaru angrily I'll just go back to the school and get ready for the dace. "All right but I'm coming with you" "NO" "I mean I just need to be alone for awhile" "ok then I'll meet you there later" "sure see you later then" and then Hikaru was off.

Hikaru's POV

On the way to the school I thought a lot about what just happened I didn't know why I got so angry. I just couldn't help it when everybody was paying so much attention to Haruhi I guess I just wanted her all to myself. Maybe I loved her. No I couldn't be in love with her could I? No, no, no I couldn't be. Well then again I've always kind of admired her. So I guess … I Love her.

I finally go to the school and went to get ready for the dance. Awhile after I got there finally everyone else came. Kaoru came to see if I was all right. I just told him I needed to talk to him later. Then we had the dance. I got to dance with Haruhi it made my day I was so happy.

After the dance was over and everyone went home I found Kaoru and we went home to talk. At home I told Kaoru everything about what I thought about on the way to school.

When I was done Kaoru told me to tell her that I love her but I really don't know if I should "come on just tell her or I will" threatened Kaoru "fine" but not until after the host club is over tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY!

Haruhi POV

Today was so boring. For most of the classes we sat and discussed the summer homework we would have or talked about how we did over the year, in a few classes we played games but that was pretty much it. After school was the last day of the host club for the year. I was happy that I didn't have to deal with the stress of the host club over the summer.

In the middle of the host club when no guests were scheduled for me Hikaru came over and said that after the host club was over to see him because he needed to talk to me so I said it was fine.

AFTER THE HOST CLUB!

Hikaru there you are. (Hikaru turns) "Didn't I tell you I'd be in the classroom?" "NO you just told me to come see you" "Oh sorry for making you look for me" "that's ok". "Anyway what did you need to talk to me about?" then he said "Well…um….I just needed to say ah…..well I sort of ah… Love you." Then he just ran off.

CHAPTER 2: HARUHI'S CONFUSTION

Haruhi POV

I stood there shocked. I didn't know it I should run after him or not so I just watched him leave. I couldn't believe what I just heard. _Did I hear him right? Did he really just say_ _"I love you"?_ No he couldn't have did he well what else could he have said?

Hikaru POV

I said it, but will she feel the same way. I'll have to go tell Kaoru that I told her.

Kaoru POV

I was waiting for Hikaru to get back from talking to Haruhi. _I wonder if he told her._ Just then Hikaru came bursting through the doors of music room 3 "whoa what happened" "I told her" "what did she say?" "I don't know as soon as I said it I ran out of the room." "Hikaru why did you do that?" "I guess I was afraid of what she might say. "Well how do you think she feels now? I mean you just told her you love her and then run away." "Well I suppose you want me to go back and find out what her response is." Yes Hikaru" fine but you're coming with me."

Haruhi POV

I was still in the classroom to shocked, to move. _How could he just say that and then leave?_ All of a sudden the doors open slowly and the twins are standing there. Then Kaoru says "so what do you think about Hikaru's confession?" I don't know what to say so I just say "It was nice of you to tell me and then run away" with a little to much sarcasm in my voice.

Hikaru POV

I thought it was a bit harsh when she said that but at least she seamed ok. "Well what do you say" says Kaoru "Say about what" I ask. "About Hikaru loving you" "well I really don't know. Let me sleep on it, I'll give you a call tomorrow and give you an answer." "Ok see you tomorrow then." Said both the twins in unison.

THAT NIGHT….

Hikaru POV Still

I lay in bed thinking about what just happened. _Do I like him back?_ I wondered. I thought about all the time we spent together. (All the good times anyway.) (And also some bad times I guess.) I liked to think about him especially the times when we would play the "Witch on is Hikaru" game. (I always got it right because I always had a way of telling witch one is witch.)I decided to think about it in the morning and then make my final decision.

MORNING

It was finally morning; I made breakfast for myself then sat down to think. I thought a lot (and when I say a lot I mean a lot.) And decided to call them up. I dialed the number with my cell phone and waited for them to pick up._ Ring….Ring…..Ring _then a "Hello Hitachiin residence."

CHAPTER 3: THE TRUTH!

"_Hello Hitachiin residence." _ "This is Kaoru speaking" "Hey Kaoru its Haruhi" "Hey what's up" "I told you I'd call in the morning remember?" "Oh right, so you want to talk to Hikaru then?" "Yes please" "Ok just hold on a sec." in the background I could here him calling for Hikaru, then footsteps. Then a "Hello". "Hey it's Haruhi" "Oh hey Haruhi." "Hey, so about yesterday" silence….then I said. "Well I think I like you too." "REALLY" "yes I think I do." Then I could hear Hikaru calling for Kaoru, and telling him what I just said.

Hikaru POV

"KAORU COME HERE" "What did she say?" Kaoru asked "She said she likes me too." "Really that's great." Then he whispered in my ear "aren't you

Going to ask her out." Then I whispered back "I don't know how" "Just ask her" "Fine" "Hey Haruhi you still there?" "Yes" "well I was just wondering if you wanted to go out with me for the summer of course when the host club and school we have to pretend were not dating but we can for now." "Well ok I guess but well probably have to tell the rest of the host club because if we don't they'll freak out on us." "Ok well call a meeting later at your house." "Wait why my house?" "Because everyone loves going to a commoner's house." "Fine."

Tamaki POV

I was just sitting at home until one of the maids was knocking on the door saying there was someone on the phone for me. "Hello this is Tamaki speaking." "Hey it's Haruhi." "Hey what did you want?" "I just wanted to see if you could call Honey, Mori, and Kyoya up and tell them to meet at my place in an hour?" "Sure but what's this about?" "I'll tell you later when everyone gets here." "What about the twins." "I already told them so it's just you, Mori, Honey, and Kyoya left." "OK, see you later then" "bye" then she hung up so I decided to call Honey and Mori first. I dialed their number and waited. _Ring...Ring….Ring _"Hello this is Honey." "Hey honey it's me Tamaki" "Hey Tamaki you rarely ever call, what did you need?" "Well Haruhi told me to call you and tell you and Mori to meet at her place in an hour." "Oh ok I'll tell Mori for you" "Ok thanks, I guess I'll see you later then bye" "bye Tama-Chan" _CLICK _"now all that's left is Kyoya _Ring….Ring….Ring _"Hello Kyoya speaking." "Hey Kyoya it's me Tamaki, Haruhi told me to tell you to meet at her place in an hour." "Oh well I don't have any thing planed so I guess I could come." "Ok see you later then bye." "Bye."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry you had to wait so long for the chapter I had to think of a good way to approach this chapter so I hope you like it.

Alright disclaimer time. Clears throat and continues reading off a sheet of paper I do not own any of the OHSHC characters or the story. So any now that that's over hope you like this chapter R&R please.

This chapter is a little short so sorry ahead of time.

CHAPTER 3: THE TRUTH continued…

HRUHI POV

I was waiting at my house for them to arrive. They still had 20minutes before they had to be there. So I wasn't expecting it when the limos pulled up outside and the host club stepped out.

In the first limo was Honey and Mori, in the seconded Tamaki, the third Kyoya, and the very last one the twins.

I had already talked with Hikaru about how we were going to do this. First I would go out and greet everyone, and then we would have tea until someone asked why they were here or until we couldn't take it any more. So I did just that.

"Hey guys come on in." Honey greeted me with a big smile and a "Haru-Chan I brought some cake for us to eat." "Thanks Honey it looks delicious." "Your welcome." Mori responded with a nod of his head. Tamaki said "Daddy's here so those two shady twins can't hurt you any more." "Um the twins aren't even here yet." "Ya boss were behind you and kyoya." "Oh I knew that." "Sure you did and don't call us shady." "But you are." "That doesn't give you the right to call us that." "Just go in already Tamaki I want to get inside too." Kyoya says. "Fine I'll go inside." Then Kyoya says "Hello Haruhi." And walks inside. Then the twins give me a big hug and say "Nice to see you." "Ya nice to see you too." Then we all went in for tea and cake.

HIKARU POV

When we all were in I went and sat next to Haruhi and Kaoru. Then Haruhi went to get plates and cups for the tea and cake. So I just sat and talked to Kaoru for a bit. I whispered "Hey Kaoru who do you think will ask why were here first?" "I think Kyoya will ask." "Well I think Honey will ask." "Alright we'll see who wins." "You're on."

Then Haruhi came back with 7 cups and 7 plates and past them out to everyone. Then she took the tea pot and gave everyone tea. She took the cake and gave everyone but kyoya some because he said he didn't particularly like sweets. Honey said "Great more for me then." We all laughed. Then we ate/drank in silence. Until Honey spoke up "So why did you want us to come Haru-Chan. "Well Hikaru and I have something to tell all of you." Tamaki said "What did that shady twin do to you now? Well whatever it is it's alright now daddy's here." "I didn't _do_ anything and don't call me shady." "Well then what could you possibly have to tell us?" then Haruhi said "Well that is….." then Kaoru spoke up "Hikaru and Haruhi are dating." Everyone responds with a "WHAT!" then Tamaki says "DADDY DOES NOT APROVE OF THIS" then he went to the corner and started growing mushrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you all like my story so far if you have any suggestions for future chapters please tell me in reviews.

Alright disclaimer time I do not own any of the OHSHC stuff bla bla except my own story line Bla Bla all that good stuff. Anyway hope you like it I put a lot of effort in to this so please R&R.

CHAPTER 4: FIRST DATE

HIKARU POV

"_DADDY DOES NOT APROVE OF THIS." Then he went in to the corner and started growing mushrooms. _Haruhi says "Stop growing mushrooms in other people's houses." Then Honey said "finally I was wondering when you would finally ask her." Then I said "What do you mean by that." "Well we all knew that you liked her and would ask her out eventually but we didn't expect it so soon, that's why were all in shock." "So you all knew?" they all responded with a "Yep" "Oh ok." Then Haruhi spoke up "Well that's all we needed to tell you so if you want you can leave now." Then Tamaki came out of his corner of depression and said "Daddy does not approve of this break up with that shady twin right now!" Haruhi says "No" "Well then daddy's leaving good day." and he walks out the door, into his limo and leaves.

Then Kyoya says what are you going to do when school/ the host club starts up?" "Well then we'll pretend were not dating of course." "I see well it's your choice what you do so I'll be taking my leave now."

Then Honey said "Well me and Mori have other things to do so good bye Haru-Chan." "Bye Honey." Then they both left in their limos. So everyone but the twins had left.

Then Kaoru said "so when's your first date?"

"Well I don't know when do you think Haruhi?"

"Well I'm free this Saturday so do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"Sure why not."

"Then it's settled we'll meet here at 1:00 and head to the park. OK?"

"Alright let's set up a plan for what rides we'll go on when."

"Ok" Then Kaoru said "You guys should go on the Demon's Dip"

Then Haruhi said "What's that?"

"It's a ride where you and someone else get strapped together and then a string pulls you up really high and then drops you down." I said.

"Oh sounds fun, what else should we go on?"

"Well I like roller coasters so we could go on some of those."

"Ok, I like roller coasters too so I'll go."

"So for the rest of the time do you want to go on any thing that looks fun?"

"Alright sounds good to me. I'll make a list of what we'll go on when and bring it along." Then we gave her a hug and said "Ok good bye Haruhi"

SATURDAY AT 12:30

HARUHI POV

_I can't believe I'm wearing this _I thought I mean I was wearing a baby blue dress with light purple high heel shoes and a necklace with an aquamarine stone in the middle of the necklace. My father liked it but I thought I looked stupid. "I hope Hikaru likes it."

HIKARU POV

_I can't believe Kaoru made me wear this. _I was wearing dark blue shirt with a white short sleeve vest and jeans with Nike sneakers. "But Kaoru said Haruhi would like it so I guess I'll wear it."

"Of course she'll like it I picked it out." Said Kaoru.

SATURDAY AT 1:00

HARUHI POV

I was waiting (with the list I made) for Hikaru to show up so I decided to read a book while I was waiting so I started reading The Wizard of Oz, I got so involved in the book I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice someone was in the house until a hand was put over my mouth and another grabbed me from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I couldn't think of a good way to write this chapter, so I guess I had writers block. (Me having writers block I know hard to believe right?) Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. (If you haven't reviewed REVIEW or I"LL HAVE MY DOG COME EAT YOU.) Thanks again for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer time I don't own OHSHC (sadly because if I did I would be rich but I'm not so ya.) anyway on with the story.**

HARUHI POV

_I didn't notice someone was in the house until a hand was put over my mouth and another grabbed me from behind. _I tried to scream but only a muffled sound came out because of the hand that was covering my mouth. I was dragged into my room and when I finally got to see who it was that dragged me here, I was relived to find out that it was just Kaoru, but then I got furious "KAORU WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU SCARED ME SO MUCH I JUST ABOUT DIED LITERALLY." "Sorry but the look on your face was priceless." He said while laughing. "IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU." I screamed just then Hikaru walked in.

HIKARU POV

I heard Haruhi screaming and rushed inside. "What happened Haruhi you were screaming?" I said out of breath she replied with a "Sorry Kaoru here just about scared me to death." Where is he I'll take care of him for you?" "Don't worry" she replied "already taken care of. That's when I saw Kaoru on the floor in a corner and started laughing.

KAORU POV

I decided it was time to leave when Hikaru started laughing at me. But before I left I said "Have fun on your date." They both were blushing madly as I left thinking to my self I thought "_I should go get the others so we can spy on their little date._" I started smiling evilly.

HARUHI POV

"Hey Hikaru did you just see Kaoru smile evilly?" He replied with a "ya I thought it was just my imagination but you saw it too so I guess It wasn't." "We better watch our backs today. Who knows what he's up to?"

AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK

HARUHI POV

When we got to the amusement park we followed the list. The list looked like this:

**Amusement park list:**

**At 1:00 when we get there go on Demon Dip.**

**Then super man.**

**After that get snacks **

**Then to the water park.**

**After we spend some time at the water park we'll go on anything else that looks fun until it's time to go home.**

When we headed to the water park I got nervous because my dad made me pack a 2 piece swimsuit. My swimsuit was a light kind of faded pink with ruffles on the top half. We got to the changing rooms and went into them. I got into a stall and started changing.

HIKARU POV

When we got to the changing rooms I was excited to see Haruhi in her swimsuit. (I knew what her swimsuit looked like because I told her dad what swimsuit to pack but Haruhi doesn't know that. Wink wink.) My swim suit was dark blue with a silver stripe on it. When I was done changing I stepped out and waited for Haruhi.

HARUHI POV

When I was done changing I looked at myself in the mirror and thought _this swimsuit looks like the design the twins mom made. Oh that Hikaru thinks he's so clever doesn't he. I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind._

HIKARU POV

When Haruhi stepped out she looked amazing it took me a bit to respond when she asked me how she looked. "You look amazing." I said before kissing her. She was shocked at first but easily melted into the kiss. She opened her mouth just enough for me to slip my tong in. I explored her mouth for awhile before breaking away from the kiss for air. "Well that was unexpected." She said "But it was still nice." "Well should we get going" I said she agreed.

**MUST READ**

**Again sorry for the wait I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**If you don't review I won't put up the next chapie so review. **


	5. important

Attention all readers please read this is not a chapter but you need to read it very important information in this paragraph!

I'm very sorry I have not updated in a long time the reason I have not updated is because my computer got some sort of virus in it. My sister is letting me use her computer to tell you this so I probably will not update for several months please check up for any more info about the progress on my computer I hope you understand and don't give up on my story. I hope all of you are having more luck with tecnology then I am stay cool.

Sincerely,

Casie 200


End file.
